The tale of William Bellamy
William Bellamy, an elite and impressive pirate captain. William grew up as a young teenage pirate at Tortuga. The Bellamy name was infamous. William's father Samuel Bellamy was infamous and had a reputation almost as large as Jack Sparrow's. Samuel trained his son William how to fight with a sword. The 2 of them would practice for many hours a day. Samuel pushed William hard and trained him hard. Once William mastered his skill with a sword, Samuel taught William how to use a pistol, dagger, and explosives. Samuel told William, "These weapons will come in handy. Remember to always think ahead. be prepared for anything." William trained hard. Samuel's goal was to make William a pirate captain alike himself, an even better one. When William got older, he mastered his skill with weapons and was ready. But he hadn't learned how to sail a ship yet. Samuel provided William with a small light sloop. He taught him how to sail it and the basic sailing techniques and orders. William then got himself a crew from the faithful bride tavern and sailed his ship around the Caribbean, becoming infamous, plundering, and getting himself a reputation. William then practiced sailing for many years, mastering it. Once he was older and more experienced, he practiced shipbuilding. Samuel was impressed how fast William was learning everything. William built a war brig with help from his crew. He named his ship, "The Black Phantom". He then needed a first mate. Samuel advised William to choose carefully when deciding who will be the first mate of the crew. They could plan a mutiny against him. After a while, a pirate named "Edward Roberts" became William's new first mate. For a while, William kept a close eye on Edward, but Edward proved to be a good and loyal first mate. Edward was a master of the sword and pistol. He was a brilliant fighter. He proved his worth. over time, Edward became more than just a first mate. He was a good friend. William was a young adult. And Edward was in his late early 30s. Samuel was proud of William and the pirate that he had become. And William was only going to get better with his skills and abilities in the future. Samuel and William then went opposite ways. years later, Samuel began to get too old for piracy. He eventually died of old age. William then got his once Samuel died. Even though he had his crew and first mate, William then achieved the skill to trick and fool people easily. And become one step ahead as well. Later on, he knew he had his crew and first mate, but he would need 2 more main allies besides his first mate. He then sailed to Tortuga and stayed in the faithful bride tavern with his first mate Edward looking to hire pirates that were more skilled than the others. He met and hired 2 people. The first one was a young adult woman from Scotland named Heather. She grew up on the streets of Scotland and her family was poor. She came to the Caribbean seeking adventure and went into a life of piracy. Heather never ran from a fight and was not to be underestimated. She used a sword, pistol, and has a musket with a strap. She also has explosives as well. The other pirate hired by William was a big buff and tough man named Tobias. Tobias was large. He was a brute type pirate. Tobias used a large sword and a pistol. He too was not to be underestimated. William then had his crew and his main allies including his first mate. His crew was complete. They were ready to plunder the Caribbean and take on almost anyone who would stand in their way. After a while, William crossed paths with another Pirate Captain With a reputation. His name was Captain Plague. Plague alike Tobias was a brute type pirate with a heavy sword as well. Plague had a gift of frightening people because of the terrifying pirate he was. He would always fight rather than sneak when needed. But either way, he'd use his sword and weapons to kill off anyone foolish enough to oppose him. Plague and William worked together in robbing the English, Spanish and French. William had a large stash of gold hidden somewhere. Plague talked William into giving up the location of it. But doing so was a grave mistake. Plague got all of William's crew except Edward, Heather, and Tobias to join him. Plague and the pirates left William and his allies to die in the middle of the sea and sailed off with William's ship. William and Edward swam to the nearest island. They stayed there for many nights. They had to craft weapons from whatever there was on the island to survive. They were there for quite some time until a nearby ship found them and brought them aboard. Before the fishermen onboard the ship realized that they were pirates, the fishermen were killed and thrown off the ship. William sailed the ship to Tortuga. He hired some men and tracked down Plague. William wanted nothing more than to get his ship and crew back. When they finally found Plague, he was outside the Caribbean a little. Plague was sailing William's ship, enjoying the taste of victory. William sailed the fishing boat at fast speed and rammed the side of the black phantom. William and his allies board the ship. But they were outnumbered a little. Heather and the others fought the crew while William went to the bridge of the ship to find Plague but he was not there. When he entered the ship cabin, Plague quickly shut the doors locking them and attacks William with no mercy. William quickly turned and rolled to the side avoiding the attack just in time. He got out his sword and fought Plague. The fight went on for a while. William fought dirty and tripped Plague making him fall onto his back. William then aimed his pistol at Plague. Plague planned to cheat in the fight already, but he didn't because he wanted to know who was better. But not cheating cost himself the fight, and his life. William shot Plague ending him and then went outside. The pirates serving Plague surrender and joined back up with William. William warned them not to betray him again. They followed his advice constantly after what had happened. Once William had his ship back he smiled as he steered The Black Phantom. The pirates threw Plague's body into the sea not caring about what would happen to him. Sharks would most likely consume his body. William sailed to Tortuga to celebrate at the Faithful Bride tavern. He then realized that he needed better weapons and better clothes than the simple clothes he was currently wearing. He stole many clothes from Rich and poor tailors. Trying on many different outfits. When he was finally finished. He wore a brown and light brown feathered hat, a dark black townie shirt, dark black townie pants, a dark brown coat, and black adventure boots. He then needed a better sword, pistol, and dagger. He went to the finest blacksmith he could find and threatened the man forcing him to make the finest cutlass he could make. The blacksmith didn't let William down. Once he had his sword. He demanded an excellent dagger as well. The blacksmith didn't let William down when making the dagger as well either. William then went to the finest gunsmith he could find. And did the same thing to the gunsmith. The gunsmith gave William an impressive pistol and some explosive bombs. William exited the gun smith's shop and returned to his crew equipped with a better outfit, and better weapons. The adventure had only just begun. Category:POTCO Emulator Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Pirates